Sword and Shield: A Yu Yu Hakusho Fanfic
by Lucario34
Summary: I'm a big fan of Yu Yu Hakusho, and Kuwabara in particular. This is a love story between him and my O.C. Missy. (Sorry guys, no Kuwabara/Yukina here. Love the couple as cannon, though!) There's also a little bit of Yusuke/Keiko.
1. Chapter 1

-Introduction: A Parting Of Ways-

The ice apparition cast her scarlet eyes over the cloudy sky. She clenched her hands into fists in her lap, mentally noting that the weather matched her mood. Her chest suddenly felt knotted as she heard footsteps approaching from behind. She turned around quickly, then heaved a sigh of relief.

"Oh. It's just you, Shizuru." she said, turning back to the window.

"You were expecting someone else?" Shizuru asked in a low voice. Yukina didn't respond, but hunched her shoulders slightly. Guilt pounded on her heart like a hammer. Shizuru nudged the small suitcase sitting beside Yukina with her foot.

"Taking a trip?" she asked. Yukina bit her lip.

"I..." she started, not knowing how to turn her feelings into words.

"I have a feeling I'm not the one you should explain this to." Shizuru said after a short silence. Yukina felt very small.

"My brother won't be home until late, tonight." Shizuru continued. "Something you want me to pass on to him?"

Yukina felt her throat tighten. She sniffed, then felt something fall into her lap. She looked down, and saw one of her crystallic tears. She gingerly picked it up.

"Actually, there is." she finally said.

* * *

><p>Shizuru sat in the lone chair in the front room, a cigarette in one hand, the crystal tear in the other. She inspected it in the light. She remembered the first time she saw Yukina. It was in a video sent by Koenma. She remembered her brother's reaction to seeing Yukina for the first time. Her heart felt sad for her brother, something she did not do often, but she understood the explanation Yukina had left her with. And now it was her job to convey it to Kazuma.<p>

A sharp flash of light broke through the sky, followed by a clap of thunder. Rain began to pour into the streets outside. Shizuru wondered if Yukina had remembered an umbrella...

The front door burst open suddenly, and Shizuru looked up to see her brother enter the room, followed by his best friend.

"Come on, Kuwabara! It's the weekend! Can't you let up on your studying for one measly day?!" Yusuke teased.

"You kiddin' me?" Kazuma responded. "These are the college entrance exams! If I screw this up, I'll lose my scholarship! Those things are hard to come by y'know!"

"Yeah, especially when you're you!" Yusuke muttered. Kazuma was about to respond, when he noticed Shizuru. He made a face.

"Oh, come on, Sis!" he groaned. "Don't smoke that thing inside! You know how they smell up the place!" Shizuru simply watched her brother, taking another drag of her cigarette. Kazuma gave her a quizzical look before grinning.

"What, no snappy remark?" he asked. Shizuru removed her cigarette long enough to answer.

"Kazu, we have something we need to talk about. Alone." she said sternly. Both boys looked at her in stunned silence for a moment.

"Geez, Sis. Urameshi's a friend. You could stand to be a little more-" Kazuma started.

"Nah, it's alright, Kuwabara. I need to get home anyways. See you tomorrow, right?" Yusuke interjected.

"Alright, fine! But I gotta be back home to study at sundown, got it?" Kazuma called after his friend, who had already begun to leave. Yusuke only waved a hand. Kazuma took a step after him.

"Hey! Don't'cha need an umbrella, Dope?!"

"Chillax, I like the rain!" The door closed. Kazuma smiled a little at his carefree friend before looking at his sister again.

"Okay, now what was so important that you had to kick-"

"Yukina left."

The words took a moment to sink into Kazuma's mind. He stared blankly at Shizuru.

"You mean, gone? Like, _gone_ gone?"

Shizuru nodded.

"Well, where'd she go?" Kazuma asked, looking unsettled.

"Kazuma." Shizuru said firmly. "Yukina left. As in, she's not coming back. It doesn't matter where she went because she left you!" Shizuru stood up, dousing her cigarette. She stuffed the crystal tear into Kazuma's hand.

She watched as her brother stared at the crystal tear in his hand. His face slowly turned to wide-eyed sadness.

"B-but..." he stammered. "Why...? Didn't she like it here? I... I thought..."

"I know, Kazu." Shizuru said gently, chastising herself for her outburst. "But she did it for you."

"Me?!" Kazuma practically yelled. "Why would she do that for me?! I love her! I thought she could be happy here! Where we could be together!"

"Don't you get it, Kazuma?!" Shizuru said equally as loud. "She wanted you to be able to live a normal life!"

"I don't want a normal life! I want Yukina!" Kazuma shouted, tears beginning to fall down his cheeks.

"Yukina got word that her mother might still be alive." Shizuru said quietly. Kazuma's breath came in short.

"She went to go investigate. And you promised. You promised you would never go back to Demon World! You have college tests to take! You have a future here! A future you've fought so hard to get!" Shizuru began to cry as well. "I've been so worried about you ever since you started getting into fights at school! Ever since you started working so hard on your schooling I've... I've been so proud of you, Kazuma!"

There was a silence. The pieces of the puzzle started to fall into place before Kazuma's eyes. The reason Yukina left was for his sake, but also hers. As much as it hurt, Kazuma knew Yukina's generous spirit constrained her to leave, so that Kazuma could have a chance at the normal, bright future he was working towards.

Kazuma bowed his head in defeat. He briefly put a hand on his sister's shoulder in thanks, then retreated to his room for the night. He dragged himself to his bed, where Eikichi meowed, welcoming his return. Kazuma pressed his lips against the crystal tear.

"Thank you, Yukina." he whispered.

-Chapter One: Missy-

Missy walked toward the Gaikou Fuzoku High School, holding her books close in her arms. Fellow students were chattering together on the school grounds. Some of the students saw her, and would instinctively move away from her. Missy was used to this happening, but it didn't make it hurt any less. People instinctively moved away from her for her whole life. Friends, family, now she lived alone. Of course, her wealthy parents paid her way through school, but that was the only support she received from them. Missy sighed. Transferring schools wouldn't help. People everywhere always acted the same way towards her.

* * *

><p>"Class, this is our new student, Michiko Fukuyoma. Please make her feel welcome." the teacher said in front of the class, trying not to get too close to Missy. Missy bowed in front of the class.<p>

"Call me Missy." she said quietly. Then she took the only empty seat in the room. It was in the very back. She put her books on her desk as she sat down. She glanced to her left. The boy sitting next to her glanced her way, and they locked eyes for a moment.

"Hey." he said quietly. Missy was taken aback momentarily. Was he talking to her? Missy quietly responded.

"Hello." She continued to look at the boy after he turned back to the window. He was very tall, especially by Japanese standards, and his bright orange hair set him apart from the rest of the class. Missy finally lowered her eyes and focused on class, letting her long, black hair create a curtain for her to hide behind.

Lunchtime came around, and Missy prepared to eat her lunch quietly at her desk. Suddenly, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked up to see two girls smiling down at her.

"Hello! I'm Keiko, and this is my friend Botan! Would you like to eat lunch with us?" the girl said nicely. Missy was surprised.

"Um, okay." Missy answered humbly. The three girls moved their desks together and sat down with their food. Missy found that she couldn't take her eyes away from Botan's blue hair. It was bluer than the sky at noon. Botan noticed and smiled.

"It's my natural color, you know." she said. Missy quickly averted her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to stare." she said shyly. "It's just... Blue is my favorite color." Botan grinned.

"Oh, stoppit you! You are too cute for your own good! Isn't she, Keiko?" Botan turned to Keiko, who looked distant. She seemed to snap out of her trance and smiled.

"Botan, you can be so over dramatic sometimes. Just eat your lunch!" she said.

"Well you're one to talk." Botan answered, picking up her sandwich. "You've barely touched your food! Is something bothering you, dear?"

"It's Yusuke." Keiko said, lowering your voice. "He's been so worried about Kuwabara ever since..." The two girls turned to look at the orange-haired boy. Missy followed their gazes to look at him too.

"What happened to him?" Missy asked curiously.

"Oh, you know," Botan said after swallowing a mouthful of sandwich. "He had a girlfriend, and one day, she just left. She hasn't been back around since."

"That's awful." Missy said sadly. She looked at the orange-haired boy, staring glumly out the window. She knew what it felt like to have loved ones leave her. Keiko put a hand on her shoulder.

"He'll be okay." Keiko reassured Missy. "If I know one thing about Kuwabara, it's that he is strong-willed. He'll be back to normal in no time."

"That's what you told Yusuke, isn't it?" Botan asked.

"Yusuke..." Missy repeated. "Why is that name familiar?" Both girls turned to her.

"He is one big troublemaker, that one!" Botan said. "I wouldn't be surprised if-"

"He runs a small ramen stand not far from here." Keiko said, interrupting her chatty friend on purpose. Missy looked up.

"That's it!" she said. "I go there every Friday. Is he a friend of yours?"

"Try boyfriend!" Botan said in a singsong voice. "Yusuke even asked Keiko to marry him!"

"Not officially!" Keiko hissed at her, turning red. "Stop telling everyone that!" Missy smiled.

"That's still very wonderful!" she piped. "He seems very nice!" Keiko smiled, still red in the face.

"Yes, well, perhaps we'll talk seriously about that matter when I'm done with school." Keiko responded. As Keiko talked, Missy stole another glance at the orange-haired boy. So Kuwabara was his name...

"Do my eyes deceive me?!" Botan said suddenly, bringing Missy's and Keiko's eyes on her. Botan pointed at Missy and lowered her voice.

"Do I see you casting longing glances in the direction of Kazuma Kuwabara?" Missy's heart skipped a beat.

"W-what?! I-"

"Leave her alone, Botan." Keiko said wearily. "You try so hard to match make these days... Take a break!"

"I don't even know him!" Missy stammered. Botan grinned.

"We can fix that! Oh, Kuwabara!" Botan returned to her singsong voice. Kazuma lifted his head.

"Come meet our new friend!" she invited. Keiko gave her an annoyed glare, which turned to slight pity as she turned to Missy.

"You'll have to forgive her." Keiko whispered to Missy. "She's not shy about anything." Missy nodded silently as she heard Kazuma approach the three girls from behind. He sat down heavily in a nearby chair.

"Kuwabara," Botan said. "this is Missy. Missy, Kazuma Kuwabara."

"Hey there." Kazuma said gruffly, holding out his hand. Missy took it shyly, bowing her head as she did so.

"Hi." she said quietly. She glanced at Botan, who seemed to be enjoying their awkward encounter immensely. Missy took her hand back quickly. Suddenly, the teacher called out to the students.

"Lunch break is almost over. Move your desks back, and we'll begin!" Botan stood.

"Missy! Our group of friends are hanging out after school! You should join us!" she said happily.

"Really?" Missy asked in disbelief. "You wouldn't mind?"

"Of course not! We would love to have you there!" Meet us after school?"

"Sure!" Missy couldn't believe it. After all these years. She had suddenly found a group of people that didn't turn away at the sight of her. She smiled as she moved her desk back into place. Kazuma reached over and helped Keiko and Botan move their desks back. As he did so, he whispered to them.

"Botan, I thought we were going to Genkai's place after school." he said.

"We are. She's coming with us." Botan answered. Kazuma was about to ask why that would be a good idea, but Botan interrupted him.

"Honestly, Kuwabara. With all your psychic training, I thought you would've noticed by now." she whispered. "Can't you feel that Spirit Energy coming from her? There's quite a lot of it."

Kazuma blinked. Now that she mentioned it, Botan was right. Missy was positively overflowing with Spirit Energy... Just like he used to.

* * *

><p>School was over for the day. Missy had never been so excited. She actually had friends to hang out with after school. She wondered what friends did when they hung out. She smiled as she picked up her things. She stood up to see two girls watching her. She smiled, wondering if everyone here was as friendly as Botan and Keiko.<p>

"Hello!" Missy greeted them. The two girls looked unimpressed.

"Just what is it with you?" one of the girls asked. "Everything about you looks normal, but when you look at me, I just wanna never see you again." Missy's smile fell. A phrase echoed through her head.

_'I never want to see you again.'_

"I'm sorry." Missy said, turning her head away. "I'll just go." She started to leave. The girl stepped in front of the door.

"It's not enough!" she said. "You'll just be back tomorrow! I dunno what it is, but something about you is driving me crazy!"

"I'm sorry!" Missy repeated, tears springing to her eyes. The girl moved away from the door.

"Get out."

Missy ran down the hallway, tears streaming down her face. All she could hear was her mother's voice.

_'I never want to see you again.'_

She ran. Her tears blurred her vision so that she saw the blue blur of a school uniform only too late.

Kazuma suddenly felt someone run into him from behind, and spun around quickly, seeing Missy's slight frame.

"Whoah, there! Where are you headed in such a hurry?" he asked, steadying her onto her feet. Missy said nothing, but raised her head to look up at him. Kazuma jumped.

"Hey, are you crying?! You didn't run into me too hard, didja?"

"It's not that..." Missy squeaked, bowing her head to let her hair hide her face. "It's just... I guess sometimes I have the wrong effect on people." she sniffed. Kazuma looked at her, trying to wipe the tears from her face. Then he looked around. He could see that several students were put off by her presence, because of her Spirit Energy. He gently put a hand on her head.

"Hey, I totally get it." he said. "I had the same problem a few years back." Missy lifted her head slightly.

"Y-you did?" she asked. "How did you overcome it?"

"The right friends." Kazuma answered. "I found a trio of dudes that would stand by me no matter what. I realized that all anyone really needs is a handful of great pals!"

Missy looked around.

"Where are Botan and Keiko?"

"They went ahead to buy some bus passes. We're all headed up to the mountain!"


	2. Chapter 2

-Chapter Two: The Shield-

"So, you just transferred to our school, yeah?" Kazuma asked after a prolonged silence. Missy nodded. The two of them walked down the walkway towards the bus stop.

"I thought getting a fresh start before I took my college entrance exams would be good for me." Missy said, bowing her head slightly. "Things weren't going so good for me at my old school."

"So you haven't taken the exam yet either, huh?" Kazuma said.

"I'm doing my best to prepare... But I feel like there's only so much I can do." Missy answered.

"Yeah, same here. It's sorta intimidating, right? This one exam is gonna decide my future!" Kazuma shrugged his shoulders. "But y'know, no pressure or anything." Missy allowed a giggle.

"So what are going to college for? she asked.

"Business. My family doesn't have much, and I figure it's up to me to do the best I can to help them." Kazuma replied. Missy smiled.

"That's nice."

"What about you, Missy?"

"My father is CEO of Fukuyoma Enterprises. I guess I'm just following in his footsteps." Missy said wistfully.

"That doesn't sound like that's what you wanna do." Kazuma observed.

"No. It's not." Missy allowed. "I would really love to be a novelist! But... I'm an only child, so I don't get much of a choice."

"Well, that sucks."

"I'll say."

Suddenly, a group of men sauntered towards Missy and Kazuma.

"Well, lookie what we've got here, boys!" the leader said. "It's a couple of school kids on a date! Isn't that sweet?"

"I'll tell you what's sweet." one of the other men said in a deep voice. "That sweet honey! Come here, ya little mouse!"

The man lunged at Missy, but was suddenly thrown to one side by a well-placed punch. Missy looked at Kazuma in surprise.

"You lay one finger on her and I'll beat the daylights outta you!" Kazuma roared, putting himself between the men and Missy.

Missy was frozen in fear. She had never been bothered by people on the street before. What was she supposed to do? The men took on fighting stances of their own. What could Missy do? Just stand here and watch Kazuma fight these men for her? A girl he had only just met? The men jumped towards Kazuma. Instinctively, Missy jumped towards him too.

"Don't hurt him!" Missy shouted as she wrapped her arms around Kazuma's middle.

Suddenly, a glowing, purple aura surrounded Missy, and a sparking bubble appeared around Missy and Kazuma. The three men ran right into it, and crashed like they had just ran into a brick wall. Missy gasped. She suddenly realized that she was hugging Kazuma and let go of him. The protective bubble disappeared. Missy stood, mystified. Kazuma nudged his foot at the knocked out men on the ground. A grin spread across his face.

"Sweet moves, Missy! High five!" Kazuma swiveled and raised his hand to her. Missy didn't move.

"What... what just happened? Was that... me?" she mumbled.

"Don't leave me hangin'." Kazuma said a little quieter. Missy suddenly jumped.

"What did I just do?!" she shrieked. "Those men! Did I just kill them?!" Kazuma let out a laugh. Missy turned to him.

"How can you laugh? I just... I mean, I think I just..." Missy was too overcome to speak. Kazuma simply patted her head.

"You just used your Spirit Energy. Don't worry, these guys aren't dead. Just taking a nap. We ought to go before they wake up... Not that I couldn't've taken them." he said.

"Spirit... Energy?" Missy put on a confused face. Kazuma grabbed her wrist.

"Come on, we're gonna be late for the bus! It'll all make sense when we meet up with everyone on the mountain.

Missy allowed Kazuma to lead the way. She looked up at him, smiling as he walked. He definitely seemed in a better mood than earlier today. And after what just happened, he didn't even seem to mind. Like that kind of thing happened every day. After being shunned by everyone her whole life, Missy didn't even realize that people like Kazuma even existed. Just who was Kazuma Kuwabara?

Missy could see Botan and Keiko waiting for them a ways off. When she and Kazuma got to the bus stop, Botan grinned.

"Wow, already holding hands, you two? You're a fast mover, Kuwabara!" she joked. Kazuma jumped and let go of Missy's wrist. His face turned red.

"It's not like that, okay?!" he grunted. "We got jumped by a couple of bozos on the way here, and I didn't want Missy to get lost!"

"Oh, right. I'm sure that's just what happened..." Botan winked.

"It's true!" Missy said nodding. "And the strangest thing happened! Kazuma got ready to fight the men, but I... I think I made some kind of shield! And it knocked them out!" Missy watched as the others exchanged glances. She waited for the shocked faces and the disturbed stares, but they didn't come. Instead, Botan and Keiko simply nodded.

"Yep, that sounds about right." Botan affirmed. Missy was stunned.

"What's going on?" Missy asked. "Why is no one freaking out about this?!" Keiko let out a laugh.

"Well Missy, I think if you knew what we've seen, it would all make sense." she said. Suddenly, three boys approached the group. Missy nervously scooted towards Kazuma. He smiled at her.

"Don't worry. These guys are all right." he said. Then he added under his breath, "All except the short one..." Keiko fluttered to the side of one of the boys, taking his hand.

"Missy! This is Yusuke!" she said. Missy immediately brightened.

"The ramen stand!" she piped, her eyes glowing. "You've got the best food I've ever tasted!" Yusuke smiled.

"Good to know some people like the place!" he said. Botan pointed to the red haired boy, then the short boy.

"This is Kurama, and that's Hiei." she said. Kurama smiled.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Missy." he said. Missy nodded back with a smile. Hiei simply sniffed.

"I'd say it's nice to meet you, but that would imply that I cared." he said bluntly.

"Manners, Hiei!" Botan said sternly. Missy let her shoulders drop slightly. It was hoping too much to think everyone would like her. Kazuma noticed.

"I could punch you face in right now!" he growled. Then he looked around. "Wait, where's Shizuru?"

"She came by the ramen stand a while ago." Yusuke said. "She's gonna meet us up there."

Everyone turned as they heard the bus approach the stop.

* * *

><p>"And the next thing I knew, the three men were lying on the floor." Missy explained the whole story so that everyone could hear. Yusuke grinned slyly, turning around in his seat to look at the others.<p>

"So hugging Kuwabara turned the shield on, eh? That's interesting..." he said, lifting an eyebrow at Kazuma.

"Put a sock in it, Urameshi." Kazuma said, folding his arms. Missy tightened her fists on her lap, looking at her feet.

"I just... I didn't want him to get hurt, just to save me." Missy said. Kazuma blinked at Missy.

"Hey, I couldn't just stand to one side! I have a code of honor, y'know!" he said, trying to make her feel better. "Besides, those guys were nothin'. I could've taken them all on in my sleep!" he suddenly noticed that Missy was shaking visibly.

"Uh, are you cold?" he asked.

"I've... I've never done anything like that before." Missy mumbled. "Just what am I, that I can do that?" Suddenly, she felt something wrap around her. She lifted her head and saw Kazuma putting his uniform top on her.

"Can't stand to see a girl shivering." he muttered. "Take it easy, 'kay?" Missy looked up at Kazuma, wearing a white t-shirt and his blue uniform pants. Then she lowered her head again.

"Thank you, Kazuma." she said quietly. Kazuma looked confused.

"For what, now?" he asked.

"You've done nothing but help me today, and for that, I thank you." Missy bowed slightly to him. Kazuma grinned sheepishly.

"Hey, don't sweat it! I told you to take it easy, alright?" he said. Missy lifted her head and saw his smile. It made her smile too.

"Okay!" she answered.

* * *

><p>"Thank goodness we're here! It's already starting to get dark!" Botan said, stretching after getting off of the bus. Missy drew Kazuma's uniform top around her more tightly as a cold wind blew.<p>

"So, what's on top of the mountain?" Missy asked.

"This is where a friend of ours lives." Kurama said. "She's very wise, and the best person to explain to you what you experienced earlier today."

"That's right!" Kazuma said excitedly. "I couldn't show you because there were people around, but you and I are a lot alike! See?" Kazuma took a few steps back and held out his hands.

"Spirit Sword!" he shouted. Suddenly, a glowing yellow blade leaped from his fists. Missy jumped back with a yelp.

"See? I just focus my Spirit Energy, and bam! Coolest power ever!" he said proudly. Then he made the sword disappear.

"Yeah, whatever!" Yusuke scoffed. "I've got the spirit gun, and it's the coolest!" Missy jumped.

"You mean, you can all do stuff like this?!" she shouted.

"Oh, Missy! It's a wee bit more complicated than that, dear." Botan said.

"Come on." Keiko said. "We can talk about this more once we're inside! It's getting chilly out here!"

After meeting Genkai, the owner of the estate on the mountain, everyone began to explain to Missy the bizarre things in the world. They talked of the Demon World, of Koenma and his kingdom, and even about the Dark Tournament. Missy remained quiet, and only asked the occasional question. After everyone had finished, Missy simply looked around at everyone.

"Well, dear? What do you think?" Botan asked expectantly.

"Sounds pretty crazy, right?" Yusuke asked. Missy shrugged.

"Actually, hearing all of this actually makes a lot of things make more sense." Missy admitted. I thought I was just seeing things, but I've seen spirits before. And I guess some of them were demons, too."

"She's got 'The Tickle'!" Kazuma pointed out.

"But... what does this mean?" Missy asked. "Why has everyone always shied away from me until now?"

"Your Spirit Ability comes from within you." Genkai said. "What do you want most?" she asked.

"Well, I want to protect the people I care about." Missy said.

"Therefore, your Spirit Ability is a shield." Genkai answered.

"I want to defend others from dangers! That's why I have a sword!" Kazuma grinned.

"I want to vanquish evil. That's why I have a gun." Yusuke added. Missy nodded in understanding.

"But, there's still something I don't understand." Missy said sadly. "My whole life, people have been running away from me. My parents couldn't stand me, and I've never had any friends until now." Missy felt her sadness resurfacing. "Why? What have I done wrong?" A tear trickled down Missy's cheek. Keiko put a hand on her shoulder.

"Your Spirit Energy is strong." Genkai said. "You've been subconsciously projecting this shield, in an effort to spare you of extra pain. Those with weak Spirit Energy are pushed away by the energy that you radiate." Missy's eyes filled with tears.

"So it really has been me, this whole time..." she whispered. "My parents, everyone, I really have been pushing them away..."

"Missy..." Keiko said.

"I'm so sorry!" Missy cried, crumpling to the floor. "It's all my fault! It's my fault my family doesn't love me!"

Suddenly, Missy could feel a warm hand on her head. She lifted her head to see Kazuma looking down at her, a sad smile on his face.

"Then let's make them love you now!" he insisted. "Genkai can teach you how to control your Spirit Energy, just like she taught me! And then your family, and everyone else too, won't be pushed away anymore!" He grinned. "Then you can have what you want! To protect the people you care about!"

Missy looked at him for a moment, before the flood of emotion swept over her again. Her eyes flooded with tears, she wrapped her arms around Kazuma's neck, and she cried.

"Thank you!" Missy blubbered. "Thank you all!" Botan came forward and put her arms around them too.

"We're all here for you, Missy." she said. Keiko joined in the group hug, too. Then she held out her hand for Yusuke.

"Oh, I'm good. I'll just-" he began, before withering under the glare of his girlfriend. He joined the hug, and soon, everyone did.

Except Hiei, of course, who stood off to one side with a slightly confused look on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

-Chapter Three: Shields Down-

As the night drew nearer, everyone decided to spend the night at Genkai's estate. Kazuma stepped out into the night air, taking a deep breath of the cool wind.

"Waiting for someone?"

Kazuma spun around quickly, then smiled.

"Sis! I was startin' to think you changed your mind about comin' up here." Kazuma said. Shizuru took a drag of her cigarette before answering.

"I come and go as I please. I don't let a bus schedule decide that for me." she said simply. Kazuma nodded.

"Right. You're stubborn. I get it." he said. Shizuru stood next to her brother and looked out over the valley.

"It feels like ages since I've been up here." Shizuru said. Kazuma nodded.

"I feel the same way." he said. "Last time I was here, we had Yusuke's birthday party. Man, that was months ago!"

"And Kurama dared you to eat that whole bowl of candy!" Shizuru laughed. "Man, you were sick for the whole weekend!" Kazuma laughed with her.

"Yeah! And Yukina-" Kazuma suddenly cut himself off, his smile fading. "Yukina took care of me... the whole time." Kazuma reached under his shirt and pulled out the small necklace he was wearing. It was Yukina's tear. He rubbed its smooth surface with his thumb, trying not to let his muscles tighten up over the painful memories.

"Kazuma..." Shizuru said sadly. "You still have that?"

"I've tried to let go, Sis." Kazuma said quietly. "It's... it's the only thing I have left of her."

"Kazu." Shizuru said, turning towards her brother. "She wanted you to be able to live a normal life. You've gotta let yourself heal. It's the only way to help both of you."

"Help you what?" came a deeper voice. Kazuma and Shizuru turned to see Hiei, leaning up against the house. Kazuma grunted.

"How long have you been standing there, Midget?!" he growled.

"Not long, Imbecile." Hiei answered. Kazuma turned away.

"So why didn't you leave with Yukina when she found out her mother might still be alive? Your her brother, aren't you?" he said flatly. Hiei blinked.

"Who told you that?!" Hiei snapped.

"Your sister." Kazuma answered. Hiei leaned back.

"Yukina and I might have been born from the same person, but that doesn't make her my mother." Hiei said. "She abandoned me. But I don't really care. Yukina's better off in the Demon World, where she belongs." He waited for Kazuma's outburst in response, but it never came. He looked at Kazuma. Kazuma's shoulders and head were drooped, and a single tear escaped from his eye, landing on the grass below.

"You're right." Kazuma muttered. He gripped the necklace, gently pulling it from his neck. He turned to Hiei, holding out the necklace.

"Here. I think you should have this." he said. Hiei was speechless. He knew what it was the second he laid eyes on it. It was a tear from his sister. Hiei slowly held out his hand, and Kazuma dropped the necklace into it.

"She would want you to have it." Kazuma said, standing up straight. He turned to leave. Hiei stared at the tear.

"Wait." he said. Kazuma halted, not turning around.

"Maybe... maybe you're not so horrible as I thought you were... for a human." Hiei said finally. Kazuma nodded.

"Same goes for you... for a demon." he answered.

And Shizuru watched her brother walk away, never feeling more proud of him before in her life, than now.

As the days and weeks passed, Missy spent much of her free time on the mountain, with her new friends. Genkai trained her how to focus her Spirit Energy. Not only on how to control it, but how to wield it.

"Use your feelings! Your Spirit Energy must come from your heart!" Genkai shouted.

"Right!" Missy answered. She raised her hands and focused as hard as she could. The purple aura surrounded her, and a faint shield formed close around her.

"Good job, Missy! You're doing great!" Botan encouraged her. Hiei snorted.

"You call that good? A pillowcase would offer more protection!" he said.

"She's doing her best, Hiei!" Keiko retorted.

"No, he's right." Missy said. "No matter how hard I try, I can't conjure anything as strong as when I did it the first time."

"Maybe it would help if you had someone else to protect." Genkai mused. "Kuwabara! Get over here!"

"What did I do now?!" he said, halting his joking around with Yusuke. He sauntered over.

"Alright, Missy! Put a shield around him!" Genkai ordered.

"I'll try." Missy said. She reached out, and a faint, purple bubble appeared around Kazuma. Kazuma touched the wall of the bubble with his hand.

"Hey, this stuff feels squishy!" he grinned.

"She needs motivation." Hiei remarked. He pulled out his sword. Missy saw this from the corner of her eye. She gasped. She ran at Kazuma, as did Hiei.

"Don't touch him!" she said loudly. Missy grabbed Kazuma's wrist, and a wave of purple energy swept Hiei off his feet, dropping him several feet away. Missy stared at him fiercely.

"Missy!" Kazuma said, grinning. "You're doing it!" Missy looked around, realizing she had them both encased in a purple, sparking dome. Hiei picked himself back up, but was quickly pushed down again by another wave from Missy.

"Hey, Missy, it's okay! Hiei was just helping!" Kazuma explained.

"He drew his sword! Don't worry, I won't let him come near you!" Missy said, focused entirely on protecting Kazuma from Hiei.

"Come on, Missy! He wasn't really gonna hurt me!" Kazuma insisted. "Plus, I'm not helpless..." he added under his breath. Suddenly, the dome disappeared. Missy blinked. She took her hand away from Kazuma.

"Did... did I do that?" she asked.

"Quite an impressive display, Missy!" Kurama said, smiling. "Wouldn't you agree, Hiei?" Hiei grunted as he picked himself up once again.

"I could've held my ground if I wanted to." he murmured.

"I'm so sorry! You're not hurt, are you?" Missy asked.

"Of course not." Hiei said flatly. "It would take much more than that to hurt me." Hiei jumped away. Kazuma beamed.

"Way to go, Missy!" he cheered. "That was awesome! Hiei was all, 'Raaagh!' and you were like, 'No way, Demon!' and then Hiei, 'Oh, snap!' and then blam!" Missy laughed at Kazuma's reenactment. Yusuke sat down beside Keiko and Genkai.

"It's like he's back to his old self." he said with a smile.

"It's about time." Keiko agreed. Genkai raised her voice to Missy.

"Missy! Come here!" Kazuma stopped prancing around Missy, and the two of them approached Genkai.

"Well done, Missy." she said. "You now have enough control of your abilities to keep them in check when they're not being used." Missy jumped.

"You mean... I won't scare people away anymore?" she asked.

"Not unless you wish it." Genkai answered. Missy lowered her head.

"Hey, Missy! Doesn't that make you happy?" Kazuma asked warily. Missy sniffed, lifting her head.

"I know what I need to do."

* * *

><p>"So this is where your dad works, huh?" Kazuma asked, looking up at the tall building.<p>

"Yep." Missy answered.

"Have you ever been here before?"

"Once."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go see him!" Kazuma grabbed Missy's hand, and marched toward the door. Missy allowed herself to be led, knowing she might not go in without being pulled. A security guard stopped them soon after they entered.

"Do you have authorization to be in here?" he asked. Kazuma seemed about to answer, but Missy spoke first.

"Mickiko Fukuyoma. I'm here to see my father." The security guard immediately straightened.

"F-forgive me, Miss Fukuyoma! I didn't recognize you! Right this way!" The security guard started off in a direction. Missy forced herself to follow, toting an extremely impressed Kazuma in her wake.

* * *

><p>"Your daughter is here to see you, Sir." The guard bowed at the man standing at the far window before retreating. Missy stared at the man. He was tall, and had his back to the two visitors, looking out the window.<p>

"You came to see me, did you?" the man said in a deep voice. Missy stiffened, unable to move or speak. Suddenly, she felt Kazuma squeeze her hand.

"I'm right here." she heard him whisper. Missy dragged herself forward a few steps.

"Yes, Sir." she finally uttered.

"I'm pretty sure I only have one daughter." the man said. "Who is your friend?"

"Hey, man! I'm a dude! And my name's Kazuma Kuwabara! And your daughter came all the way over here just to see you! The least you could do is look at her!" Kazuma retorted.

The man suddenly turned around, looking straight at Missy. Missy flinched. The man looked her over with a hard stare, but his stare slowly softened.

"There's... something different about you, my dear." he muttered.

"Daddy..." Missy whispered. "I... I'm so sorry I-"

"I feel as though a weight has been lifted from me." he continued.

"It was me." Missy said. "For so long, I've been pushing you away, and... I'm sorry, Daddy!" Missy began to cry. Instinctively, Kazuma reached out a hand to comfort her, but stopped himself. There was only one man who could console her right now. Kazuma stared at Missy's father, nodding to him once. The man understood and bent down towards his daughter. Missy ran to him and hugged him.

"You have nothing to apologize for, dear Missy." Her father said gently. "It is I who should be apologizing to you." Missy wiped a tear from her face.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because I'm your father, and I should never have let you go." he said. "I promise, Missy. I will never let you go again." Kazuma watched with a smile as Missy hugged her father. Suddenly, the man's hard stare was aimed at him.

"And just who is this boy you came with, Missy?!" he demanded. Kazuma made a face.

"Way to start playing the overprotective father role, man!" Kazuma shot right back. Missy grabbed her father's arm.

"Daddy, please! This is my friend Kazuma!" she said.

"Oh? Just how good of friends are you?" Mr. Fukuyoma asked, raising an eyebrow to Kazuma.

"Real good!" Kazuma answered defiantly. Missy gave up. There was no stopping these two now.

"And I bet you aren't planning on just remaining friends, am I right?!" Mr. Fukuyoma said. Missy was about to respond with a defiant response of her own, when she realized Kazuma had fallen silent. She turned to Kazuma, whose face was turning red.

"W-well..." Kazuma stammered. His eyes turned to Missy, who stared at him. Suddenly, she realized why Kazuma was hesitating, and her face began to turn red as well.

"Just as I suspected." Mr. Fukuyoma said. "Mr. Kuwabara!" he suddenly barked.

"Y-yessir!" Kazuma jumped, saluting him. Mr. Fukuyoma glowered at Kazuma for some time. Then a smile suddenly spread across his face.

"Take good care of her." he said. Missy could hardly believe her ears. Kazuma nodded.

"I will, Sir!" he answered. Missy's heart leapt in her chest. Mr. Fukuyoma returned to the window, smiling. Missy took a step towards Kazuma, both of them blushing.

"You... you really mean it?" Missy asked quietly. Kazuma just nodded his head. Missy and Kazuma continued to look at each other. Suddenly, Missy smiled and jumped up to wrap her arms around Kazuma's neck. They both laughed.

"Thank you, Mr. Fukuyoma!" Kazuma said.

"Yes, thank you, Daddy!" Missy chimed in.

"Of course." her father answered. "And please. Don't be strangers here anymore."


	4. Chapter 4

-Chapter Four: Akuma-

Missy waited eagerly in the school hallway. She looked up as Kazuma emerged from the classroom, looking tired.

"You finished! How do you think you did?" Missy asked, taking her boyfriend's hand.

"I don't dare guess. I might jinx myself." Kazuma answered. "How about you?"

"I was so nervous that I rushed through the entire exam." Missy admitted. "I really have no idea." Kazuma smiled down at Missy. Missy cocked her head.

"What?" she asked. Kazuma grinned.

"Ah, nothin'!" he said, putting an arm around her shoulders. "I just feel bad for everyone else, that's all."

"Why is that?" Missy inquired.

"Cuz I've got the prettiest girlfriend in the whole world, that's why!" Kazuma proclaimed. Missy giggled.

"Kazu, you're being loud!" she said.

"So what? It's true!" he responded.

"Some people are still taking their college entrance exams!" Missy reminded him.

"Oh. Right" Kazuma said, lowering his voice.

A while later, a teacher posted the results of the tests on the door. Missy scanned for her number. Suddenly, Kazuma jumped up and down.

"I did it! I passed!" he cheered. Missy found her number.

"Me, too!" she exclaimed. Kazuma hugged her.

"This calls for some ice cream!" he said.

* * *

><p>"This is great, Kazu!" Missy said in-between bites of her ice cream. "Now you can go into business!"<p>

"Actually, your dad and I talked some." Kazuma said. "He said that if I passed my college entrance exams, he'd give me a paid internship at his company!" Missy was surprised.

"Really?!" she asked. "That's... that's incredible! I can't believe it!"

"Right?" Kazuma smiled. "That means I can get a business job, and you can be a novelist! Just like you wanted!" Missy paused.

"What... what do you mean by that, Kazu?" Missy asked. Kazuma's face suddenly turned bright red.

"W-well... y'know... the internship wasn't exactly the only thing your dad and I talked about..." he stammered. Realization swept over Missy.

"Kazuma...?" she said quietly. Kazuma stood.

"Missy! I wanted to ask if-"

Suddenly, a loud explosion happened outside. Missy and Kazuma turned to look out the window. High in the sky, a red, smoldering circle hung like a second, deranged moon. Missy drew closer to Kazuma.

"W-what do you think that is?" Missy asked worriedly.

"I dunno. But I know someone who might." Kazuma answered.

* * *

><p>"Uremeshi!" Kazuma called down the street as he ran. Missy ran along side him. People on the street were looking up at the sight in wonder, others were running away. Yusuke was running towards Kazuma and Missy.<p>

"You see that giant thing in the sky?!" Kazuma asked him.

"How could I miss it?" Yusuke responded. "I was running my ramen shop when that thing appeared! We need to contact Koenma!" Missy pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number.

"Hey, Botan! Yeah, we see it. We need to talk to Koenma... Yeah... Okay, got it. Thanks!" Missy put her phone away.

"Well?" Yusuke asked.

"Botan has already talked to Koenma. He said that because the barriers between the Human World and Demon World are coming down, there are still demons wanting to cause trouble, rather than coexist with the humans. This portal is opening for a particularly nasty demon." Missy explained.

"Really? Who is this guy?" Yusuke asked.

"Botan said that Koenma just told her we'd find out soon enough." Missy said. "She wants us to meet her in the park."

"Then let's go!" Kazuma said, grabbing Missy's hand.

* * *

><p>"Hey, guys! We're over here!" Botan waved. The friends all met up on the grassy area of the park. Yusuke jumped.<p>

"Keiko!" he shouted. "What are you doing here?!"

"I'm here to help, just like you!" she said defiantly.

"No, you've gotta go home!" Yusuke instructed.

"Yeah!" Kazuma agreed. "Shizuru, you and Keiko should go wait at Missy's apartment, okay? It's close by!"

"We're not going anywhere." Shizuru said flatly.

Suddenly, the red circle in the sky burst with dark purple flames, and a demon flew out and landed in the park nearby. He was tall. With blue hair on his head. He hard large, bat-like wings protruding from his back. He looked at the group of friends and smiled.

"Ah, you must be that group of kids I've heard so much about." the demon said. "The ones that fought in the Dark and Makai Tournaments."

"That's right!"Kazuma shouted. "And we're also the ones who are gonna beat you silly! Spirit Sword!" His glowing, yellow sword materialized into his hands. The demon smiled.

"Come, now. You really think I would come unprepared? Demon Swords!" he held out his hands, and glowing, red swords appeared in each of his hands. Kazuma grunted.

"Oh yeah? I can make two swords too! Other Spirit Sword!" His sword duplicated and he swung them around.

"Girls, you're both pretty! Let's just skip to the fighting part!" Yusuke yelled, leaping forward. Kazuma, Kurama, and Hiei did the same.

"Spirit Gun!" Yusuke shouted. A blast of energy erupted from his finger, blowing the demon back. The demon picked himself up and laughed.

"It's gonna take a lot more than that, Spirit Detective!" the demon cackled. He opened his hand, and one of his spirit swords disappeared. He pointed a finger at Yusuke. Missy gasped.

"Guys, look out! Spirit Shield!" She ran forward, putting a shield around Yusuke.

"Demon Gun!" the demon roared, blasting Yusuke. The energy exploded on the surface of the shield, and Missy cried out in pain. The shield disappeared. Kazuma turned around to look at her. Missy fell to her knees.

"Missy!" Kazuma called to her. He started to run towards her, but was stopped by the demon.

"You're not going anywhere!" the demon leered.

"Yeah, neither are you!" Yusuke said, jumping up from behind and punching the demon across the face.

"You!" the demon spluttered. "I shot you!"

"Lucky for me, I had a shield." Yusuke smirked. The demon's eyes fell on Missy.

"The shield..." he murmured. He spread his wings to take off, but was slashed in the side by Kazuma.

"Oh, no you don't! We're taking care of this right now!" he bellowed.

"I'll have to take a rain check." the demon growled. He jumped up, and swooped down at Missy. Missy gasped, and tried to put up a shield, but it was too late. The demon swept her up into his arms, and flew back towards the portal.

"No! Missy!" Kazuma shouted. Yusuke raised his hand, but Kazuma stopped him.

"No! You might hit her!"

"Kazuma!" Missy yelled.

"Spirit Sword, get longer!" Kazuma said, preparing to use his sword as a pole vault. But it was too late. Missy and the demon disappeared through the portal, and the portal vanished.

"No..." Kazuma whispered, his Spirit Sword dissolving.

"Don't worry, Kuwabara! We'll go get her!" Yusuke encouraged. "Botan! Tell Koenma right away!"

"On it!" she said.

"I let that monster get away with her..." Kazuma said sadly. "Right after I promised her father-" Kazuma tensed up.

"What did you promise him?" Kurama asked curiously.

"That I'd always be there for her." he said, reaching his hand into his pocket. Then he jumped.

"Gah! Where'd it go?"

"What's this?" Hiei said, picking up a small box from the grass.

"W-wait! That's-"

Hiei opened the box, and looked at what was inside.

"Oh my..." Kurama said, seeing the contents of the small box. Everyone gathered around to see what was inside.

"Goodness, it's beautiful!" Botan said.

"Kuwabara, is this ring for Missy?!" Keiko asked excitedly.

"Yeah, so I'd really like it back!" Kazuma fumed. Suddenly, Shizuru grabbed her brother by his ear.

"You were going to propose to Missy and you WEREN'T GOING TO TELL ME?!" Shizuru demanded.

"I- I was gonna tell you eventually! I swear!" Kazuma said apologetically. Shizuru let go of his ear.

"Come on, guys." Yusuke said, closing the box and handing it to Kazuma. "This is great and all, but none of it's gonna happen if we don't get Missy back, first."

* * *

><p>Missy opened her eyes. She was in a dark room made of stone. She heard something move behind her. She gasped and put a shield around herself.<p>

"Who's there?!" she asked worriedly.

"Facinating." she heard a voice say. She recognized the voice. It was the demon.

"You weren't at any of the tournaments with the others." the demon continued. "Where did you learn how to do that?"

"I've... I've always known." Missy said. "It just took me a while to get the hang of it."

"I would very much like to learn this technique." the demon said. "Teach me."

"No." Missy said stubbornly. "Even if I knew how to teach you, I wouldn't."

"And why is that?" the demon asked patiently.

"Because you want to hurt my friends, and nothing is more important to me than protecting them." Missy said firmly. The demon chuckled.

"I see. Your shield comes from your desire to protect." he surmised. Missy grimaced.

"They will find you." Missy insisted. "And when they do, Kazuma's gonna kick you into next week!" Missy suddenly realized how much like Kazuma that sounded like. She smiled.

"In answer to your question of who I am, my name is Akuma."

"Demon." Missy whispered.

"Very good. Yes, my name literally means demon." Akuma raised his hands. "And once I get rid of the Spirit Detective and his friends, I will take over the human world! Then I shall become Lord Akuma!"

"Not if they stop you first!" Missy retorted. Akuma slashed at Missy's shield.

"Silence, human!" he hissed. Missy sighed.

_'Hurry, Kazuma.'_ she thought to herself. _'I can't keep this shield up forever.'_

* * *

><p>Kazuma lifted his head. He looked around.<p>

"Hey, did you guys hear that?" he asked. His friends looked at each other.

"Hear what?" Hiei asked. Kazuma lowered his head again. He and the others waited in a wide open field while Botan prepared the portal.

"Is it don't yet, Botan?" Kazuma asked for the fifth time.

"When it's done, you'll be the first to know." she answered, a hint of annoyance in her voice. Yusuke lightly punched Kazuma in the arm.

"Hey, man! Don't freak out. I'm sure she's fine. We'll get over there and beat up whoever took her." he said.

"Then you two lovebirds can go get married!" Botan called over her shoulder, turning Kazuma's face red.

"Thanks, Urameshi." Kazuma muttered.

"The portal's ready!" Botan called, as a black hole opened up in front of her. Kazuma stood.

"Now, once we get inside, it's important to remember-" Botan was interrupted by Kazuma running past her and jumping into the portal. She sighed.

"-that the portal opens several feet above the ground, so watch your step." she finished. Keiko covered her smile with her mouth.

"Botan, stay here with Keiko and Shizuru." Yusuke instructed. Botan nodded. Then the boys jumped into the portal.

* * *

><p>"Uugh... My head..." Kazuma groaned, scraping himself off the ground. Yusuke laughed.<p>

"Next time, you should look before you leap!" he said.

"Oh, yeah, that's real clever, Urameshi!" Kazuma snapped. "You think of that all by yourself?" He jumped up and marched forward. "Now let's find Missy!"

"I found her." Kurama said.

"What?!"

"Up there. I smell both demon and human scents." Kurama pointed to a pyramid made of cobblestone a little ways away.

"Then let's go!" Kazuma ran up the rocky path to the pyramid. Yusuke turned to the others.

"Let's go make sure he doesn't run headfirst into trouble."

* * *

><p>"Teach me!"<p>

"No!"

"Teach me, or I'll torture it out of you!"

"You won't be able to get near me!" Missy sent out a wave of purple energy, knocking Akuma back. She slouched. That took a lot of what was left of her energy. She would have to be conservative. She made her shield slightly smaller. Akuma noticed this. He smiled.

"You're growing weaker." he growled. "That means all I have to do is wait."

* * *

><p>"Kazuma, this place is huge!" Yusuke said in frustration, his voice echoing on the walls. "How are we supposed to know where that oversized bat took Missy?!"<p>

"The smells are all mixed together. I can't pinpoint Missy among everything else." Kurama said. "I am sorry."

"I don't blame you." Hiei quipped. "This place smells disgusting." Kazuma looked around in worry. Suddenly, an idea struck him.

"The pinky string!" he remembered.

"You don't mean-" Yusuke began, a wearied look on his face.

"It helped me find Yukina, it'll help me find Missy!" Kazuma insisted. He put his right pinky to his head and focused.

_'Missy. It's me, Kazuma.'_

There was a long pause. Suddenly, Missy's voice came to his head.

_'Kazu...?'_ Kazuma grinned it triumph.

"It's working!" he said.

_'Sweetie, I'm here, in the pyramid-thingie. Where are you?'_

_'I-I don't know! This is a pyramid...? The ceiling comes to a point! I'm at the top!'_

"To the top of the pyramid!" Kazuma proclaimed.

"Amazing..." Kurama said.

"Yes, amazingly stupid." Hiei muttered. The boys followed Kazuma up the dimly-lit stairs.

* * *

><p>"Your shield is about to run out..." Akuma said, grinning. He had his claws ready to attack as soon as the fading shield disappeared. Missy struggled to keep her shield going. Her whole body was shaking. Kazuma was on his way. She just needed to last until then. Suddenly, her mind started to go dark.<p>

"Kazuma..."

"I'm here, Missy!" Kazuma said, charging into the room, followed by the others. He skidded to a stop. The demon was standing over an unconscious Missy, his claws against her throat.

"Make one move, and she won't have a neck anymore." Akuma said with a grin.

"Dude, you're an idiot." Yusuke said. This took Akuma off guard.

"What are you talking about, worm?" he spat.

"You've made this guy here very angry."

The demon looked at Kazuma, who had a livid fire in his eyes.

"D... D... DIMENSIONAL... SWORD!" Kazuma roared. The room burst with light. Akuma yelled in terror. When the light dimmed, Akuma was gone. Everyone was silent for a moment. Missy opened her eyes.

"Did... did you kill him?" she asked with worry.

"I cut open the space behind him." Kazuma answered, kneeling down to her. "Heck, I don't even know where I sent him." Missy smiled.

"You came to demon world... for me?" she asked.

"I'd go anywhere, if it means I get to be with you." Kazuma answered, helping her to her feet. "And before anything else crazy happens..." he reached into his pocket and pulled out the small box, opening it to reveal a beautiful ring.


	5. Chapter 5

-Prolouge: Happiness-

Botan sat at the cafe, drinking her tea. It was a hot day, but she didn't mind. Koenma had given her the afternoon off from her duties as the grim reaper, and Botan was determined to enjoy it. Suddenly, a young man with red hair sat down at her table with a smile.

"Kurama! Good to see you!" she greeted him.

"Good afternoon, Botan. I didn't expect to see you here." he answered.

"Nor I you! What's the latest?" Botan asked, leaning forward with interest. Kurama put on a thoughtful look.

"Let's see." he mused. "The last time I saw you was at Yusuke's and Keiko's wedding, right?" he asked.

"That's right. What's happened since?"

"Well, I've moved on to college, and I got word from Hiei. He went back to Demon World when he heard his sister found their mother. He went to go see the two of them." Kurama reported.

"How wonderful for both of them!" Botan smiled.

"Shizuru is a landlady for a housing complex now." Kurama remembered.

"That suits her very well!" Botan nodded. "Does she have anyone... special in her life, yet?" she asked romantically.

"Botan, you and your overactive-"

"It worked for me once!" Botan said defensively. "When I first had Missy and Kuwabara meet! It was destiny!"

"You two talkin' about us?" Kazuma's voice came from behind. Botan turned around.

Kazuma and Missy had stopped on their walk down the street. Kazuma was holing a sun umbrella over one shoulder, and had his other arm around his wife. Missy was carrying a picnic basket on one arm, but the most noticeable thing about her was that she was pregnant. Botan practically jumped out of her seat.

"Oh, Missy! How are you doing, Dear? I really ought to visit more often, or I miss big things like this!" Botan gave Missy a hug.

"Life is good, Botan! Oh, it's so good to see you!" Missy said with a smile. Kurama stood up as well, shaking Kazuma's hand.

"Glad to see you two are looking happy." he said. Kazuma grinned.

"Yeah, we got nothin' to complain about." he answered. "I'm working alongside my father-in-law at his business, and Missy's almost done writing her fist book!"

"You have to let me read it when you're done, Dear." Botan insisted.

"Of course!" Missy agreed.

"And what about this?" Botan said, gesturing to Missy's pregnant belly. "You're not leaving until I get some details!" Missy's face turned slightly pink.

"Well, the baby's due in a few weeks..." Missy started.

"Is it a boy or girl? What are you going to name it?" Botan began rattling off questions.

"It's a surprise!" Missy smiled.

"The suspense is killing me!" Kazuma groaned. Botan smiled slyly.

"You would keep it a surprise." she said with a smirk.

"Where are you two off to?" Kurama asked.

"It's my mom's birthday today." Missy answered. "We're going to visit her grave and have some lunch."

"Give her my best!" Botan said with a wave. Missy nodded, but before she and her husband turned to leave, she leaned close to Botan's ear.

"It's a girl." she whispered with a smile.

* * *

><p>Botan smiled as she and Kurama watched Missy and Kazuma walk away, arm in arm, as happy as could be.<p>

"I'm happy for them." Kurama said. "They have indeed found true happiness."

"I believe you're right, Kurama." Botan answered. "I believe you're right."


End file.
